Truth or Dare
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: The mews decide to play a game of truth or dare. Little does Ichigo know, she may find love from a little game. RxI One-shot. I suck at summaries, sorry. n.n’ NOT ONE OF THOSE Q&A STORIES!


_**Author's Note: Hey y'all. :-) Okay, I'm VERY bored right now, and my laptops being gay and I can't listen to any music on it. :-( So, to kill my boredom, I've decided to write a one-shot. :-) This story will be told in Ichigo's point of view, and the pairing is Ryou x Ichigo. Well, enjoy! :-)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**_

_**Summary: The mews decide to play a game of truth or dare. Little does Ichigo know, she may find love from a little game. RxI One-shot. I suck at summaries, sorry. n.n'**_

XoXoX

I looked around the café. There was no one here, and Shirobaka made me and the rest of the mew come to work. Doesn't he know it's snowing?! Why would someone go out in the middle of a snow storm to get cake and coffee when they could probably just make it at their own homes?! Shirobaka better pay us extra for coming in today!

"Pudding's bored, na no da!" I turned my head and saw Pudding sprawled out on the floor.

Lettuce looked over at Shirobaka. "S-Shirogane-san, m-may we go home e-early today?" she asked.

Of course, Shirobaka, being the baka he is, said no.

I sighed and put my head on the table. I could be at home, in my bed, sleeping, right now. But, no, Shirobaka just **has** to make us stay… Suddenly, it got really dark. I don't remember closing my eyes…

"Ahh! The lights went out, na no da!" I heard Pudding shout.

I stood up and found my way to Shirobaka. "Shirogane! Can we go home now?! There's a black out right now, and obviously nobody is coming here!" I snapped at him.

"You girls can go home." I heard Keiichiro say.

"Yay! Thank you Keiichiro onii-chan, na no da!" Pudding shouted.

I smiled and ran to the door.

"No, you can't" Ryou said.

I turned around. He was really starting to get on my nerves. "Shirogane! Why can't we go home! Nobody is coming here, and there's a blackout!" I shouted.

"Why do you think there's a black out, baka." I heard Ryou say.

"It's snowing!" And he calls **me** baka?!

"Exactly, and what happens when it snows a lot?"

"Pudding knows! People get snowed in, na no da!" Pudding said.

"Exactly." Ryou said.

I looked out the window, and Ryou was right. The snow reached right below the top of the window. I sighed. Ugh! So we're stuck in here until the snow is gone?! I **really** don't like snow right now…

XoXoX

"I'm bored!" I whined.

I looked around to see what the other mews. Zakuro was sitting in a corner, with her arms crossed. Mint was sitting at a table, drinking tea, as usual. Pudding was watching one of the candles Keiichiro had lit so we wouldn't be in total darkness. Lettuce was sitting next to Pudding, making sure she didn't burn herself, I guess. Keiichiro and Ryou were in the corner, talking about something. I couldn't make out what they were saying, though. I sighed.

"Isn't there **anything** we can do?" I asked.

Pudding shot up. "Pudding has an idea, na no da!"

Everyone looked over at Pudding and I smiled. "What's your idea?"

Pudding smiled back. "Let's play truth or dare, na no da!" she said.

"Alright!" I smiled.

I was up for anything, as long as it meant I wouldn't be bored anymore.

"O-Okay," Lettuce turned red.

I looked over at Mint. "Nah, truth or dare is for babies, isn't that right onee-sama." Mint looked at Zakuro.

"I'll play, it could be fun." Zakuro said, with a bored look.

Mint looked at me. "Actually, I'll play." She smiled at Zakuro.

"Okay!" I smiled and looked at Shirobaka and Keiichiro.

"We'll play too," Keiichiro smiled.

Ryou was about to object, when Pudding pulled out a picture. "If Ryou onii-chan doesn't play, this goes on YouTube, na no da! Pudding has more copies at home, na no da!" Pudding showed Ryou a pic.

Ryou glared, and grabbed the picture. "Fine."

We all sat at a big table, with three candles. "Pudding, you can go first since it was your idea." I smiled.

"Okay, na no da! Lettuce onee-chan, truth or dare, na no da!" Pudding said excitedly.

"T-Truth." Lettuce turned red.

Pudding put her chin in her hand, like she was thinking very hard. "Who does Lettuce onee-chan like, na no da." Pudding smiled, and Lettuce turned even redder.

She was so red, I could see her, even in the dim light from the candle. "P-Pai," Lettuce looked down.

"Lettuce onee-chan's turn, na no da!" Pudding smiled.

"I-Ichigo, t-truth or dare?" she asked me.

"Hmm…" Well, this is Lettuce, so it probably won't be so bad whether I pick truth or dare… I guess I'll pick… "Dare." I said.

Mint smirked and started whispering to Lettuce, who was still very red. Uh-oh… Mints helping her… I probably should've pick truth instead.

I gulped and Mint continued smirking. "I-I d-dare you to go in the c-closet with R-Ryou for ten minutes."

WHAT?! No way! Not happening. "Not happening!" I yelled.

"Then, you have to do a punishment dare." Mint smirked, and I gulped.

I'm afraid to know the punishment dare… but it probably isn't as bad as the actual dare… "I'll take the punishment dare…" Something inside me told me I should've gone in the closet instead…

Mint smirked, and I got a very uneasy feeling in my stomach. "What's the punishment dare?" I asked.

"You'll find out… later." She smirked. I gulped. This couldn't be good…

XoXoX

I hate Mint!

**WHY**?!** Why** did she have to dare me to sleep in the same bed as Shirobaka?! Ugh!

I crossed my arms, lying on Shirobaka's bed. We had to stay at the café for the night, so I just told my parents I was sleeping over at Moe's house. I knew my dad wouldn't like it if he knew the truth.

"Hey, Strawberry, move over, you're taking up the whole bed." I heard a smirk in Ryou voice.

Oh, how I wanted to slap that smirk off of his face! "No!" I said.

"It's my bed, not yours." I could tell he was still smirking, and I stuck my tongue out. I knew he couldn't see it, but it was force of habit.

"Fine, we'll just have to lie very close to each other then." I turned beet red, and scooted over.

Ryou lit a lamp, and I cocked an eyebrow. How'd he put on a lamp in a blackout?! "How'd you put on a lamp?" I asked.

"There's this little thing called back-up power." He smirked and took his shirt off.

I felt my face get hot. My stomach began doing summersaults. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? It was **just** Shirobaka.

_But look at his body!_ A voice in the back of my head said, and my face go even hotter.

I rolled onto my side, so I wasn't facing Shirogane anymore. 'He isn't hot! He's Shirobaka!' I yelled at the voice in the back of my head.

_Stop lying to yourself. You __**know**__ he's kawaii, and I mean in a hot way._

_'_No he isn't!' I cocked an eyebrow. Why the heck am I talking to myself?!

_Because you won't admit Ryou is hot! _The voice yelled. _Once you admit you think he's hot, I'll shut up._

I shook my head. 'I must be getting sick…'

_You just keep telling yourself that… But I won't shut up until you admit it!_

I felt Ryou get into the bed beside me. I rolled over and my eyes got lost in his beautiful blue orbs.

_See, you just got lost in his eyes!_

I snapped back to reality and my face went hot. 'I don't like Shirogane!' I shouted at the voice.

_Oh yeah? Then tell me… why didn't you call him Shirobaka. _

Ugh! Why the heck did this annoying little voice have to appear all of a sudden?!

This is all Mint's fault! If she hadn't made me share a bed with Ryou, this voice probably wouldn't have appeared!

_You just keep telling yourself that._

"Ugh!" I shouted, and Ryou cocked an eyebrow at me.

I looked away quickly, feeling my face get hot again. Why couldn't his bed be king size? Or at least queen size?

It just **had** to be twin-sized, didn't it? I could feel Ryou breathing on my neck. I turned, and Ryou's eyes were closed. Suddenly, Ryou's arm wrapped around my waist; I turned red and my cat ears and tail popped out. I looked at Ryou. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes…

XoXoX

I opened my eyes and looked to my right.

I jumped, my cat ears and tail popping out. Ryou was still next to me, but when I jumped he fell out of the bed.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

I felt my face burning up, with butterflies in my stomach and he smirked at me. I realized I was at the edge of the bed, and fell off. To make matters worse, I just **had** to land on top of **him**.

_Now's your chance! Kiss him, now! _That annoying voice in the back of my head yelled.

'What the heck?! No way!'

_Fine!_

_'_Good!'

I stared into Ryou's eyes, and he stared back at mine. Suddenly, I felt Ryou's soft, moist lips on mine. Surprisingly, I wasn't pulling away… I was actually kissing him back.

_Fi-Nal-Ly! _That voice shouted.

Ryou and I pulled apart. "Strawberry… Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Say yes!_

_'_Ugh! Shut up!' I giggled. "Yes!" I smiled and kissed him again.

Who would've thought I'd get a boyfriend from a little game of truth or dare…

_**Author's Note: Ehh… Corny ending? XDXD I couldn't think of another way to end it. :3 What'd you think? I got my laptop to stop being gay, so I can listen to music on it again. :-) By the way, I like constructive criticism. :-)**_

**Another Author's Note: **Okay, so I was bored today, so, I decided to edit this story. Just the new para when different people speak and that kind of stuff, none of the actual story. :] NOW... Before you hit back, or close this page... Review!! :]


End file.
